


Undertale One Shots: Glad Time Edition

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: A series of happy one shots that I have written based on little ideas that pop into my head.  Please check each chapter for individual tags.Special thanks goes to tomanonuniverse for helping me find the courage to post these fics!





	1. Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted online. I'm still new to writing fanfiction, so please feel free to leave feedback that may help me become a better writer!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since Monsters emerged from under the mountain. Sans begins to think it's gonna be okay this time around.

Sans walked into the house after a long day at Mt. Ebott University. In the three years since monsters had emerged from the mountain, he had been able to have his degrees validated on the surface. He worked as a physics and astronomy professor, and his classes always seemed to be in high demand by the students. His brother had praised him for putting a little more back bone into his work, after which both brothers broke down laughing. For the first time since he could remember, the smile on his face was genuine as his brother hugged him after his graduation ceremony.

He followed the sound of pots and pans to find Papyrus at the stove, stirring something light brown with a wooden spoon while the timer on the oven counted down. Sans rapped his knuckles on the door frame.

“knock knock” Papyrus turned a bit, tapping the sauce off the spoon and placing it on the rest.

“WHO’S THERE?” 

“dishes”

“DISHES WHO?”

“dishes a new recipe or what, bro?” Sans finished as he made his way to his brother’s side while Papyrus made a groaning noise that both brothers knew to be more out of tradition than any kind of malice at this point. Since coming to the surface, Papyrus had learned the wonder of something called culinary school and was doing his absolute best to learn all kinds of new recipes that he loved making for his family and friends. Sans was very happy the day that he sat down to his brother’s cooking and could actually describe the taste of the food for once. 

“INDEED, BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LEARNED HOW TO MAKE SOMETHING CALLED BREAD PUDDING IN CLASS TODAY AND WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU THOUGHT!” He took the pot off the burner and placed it on the counter just as the oven timer went off. Sans made his way to the cabinets, using his magic to help set the table while Papyrus added the caramel sauce to the pudding. There was already a serving bowl full of what looked to be chicken alfredo, as well as two salads sitting off to the side. Grabbing those as well, the brothers sat down to dinner, talking about their respective days.

After dinner, they both sat and watched television for a bit before heading to bed. After reading the nightly bedtime story, Sans went to his own room and fell onto the bed, a tired sigh escaping him. He rolled over, looking up at the ceiling full of stars above his bed. He had been through hell during the constant resets, but as he began to drift off into much needed rest, he thought that just maybe, things were finally starting to turn out for the best. He hoped so, at least.


	2. SoulFell Gift Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift fic I wrote up for rainbowchibbit based on her AU, SoulFell. She is an amazing artist, and I absolutely love her comic.  
> If you'd like to give it a look, you can do so at rainbowchibbit.tumblr.com.

Sans cursed as he once again stabbed the tip of his phalange with the sewing needle as he brought it through a mass of green and white fabric. He had been working on this damn thing for ages now, and he was happy to be finishing it tonight. 

“little ankle biter better like this,” he muttered as he tied off the last stitch and held up the outfit he planned on giving Papyrus tonight. He checked over the seams, his frozen smile twitching up faintly. As he went to stand up, he heard some commotion from the next room.

“SNANS! SNANS! UP!” Papyrus raked his hand up and down the bars of the crib as he bounced up and down on his tiny feet. Sans chuckled to himself as he put down the outfit and went to grab his brother.

“hold up paps, big bro’s coming.” Sans picked Papyrus up and made his way back into the living room. He sat Papyrus down on the couch and carefully put the gift behind his back.

“papyrus, i’ve got a present for you,” Sans said in a sing song voice as he rocked back and forth on his toes. Papyrus looked up at his brother, his eyes widening.

“PREZ! FOR ME? YAY!” He began to shake excitedly as Sans sat down beside him.  
“okay, bro. here you go. close your eye sockets.” Papyrus slammed his eyes shut so fast Sans could hear the clack clear as day. Papyrus held out his little hands and Sans passed him the pile of fabric. He opened his eye sockets and looked over his gift.

Sans watched nervously as Papyrus looked at the outfit. It was a pair of footie pajamas with little designs on the bottom of the feet to look like paw prints. The sleeves and legs had a candy cane striped pattern, and the body of the pajamas was a festive green. What made Papyrus shriek out in glee was the little black cat face that was lovingly stitched into the body of the pajamas. It looked to be smiling, and right above and below it were the words ‘MEOWY GYFTMAS’. Papyrus patted the cat’s face.

“KITTY! KITTY! NYEH!”, Papyrus shrieked in between giggles as he tried to put on the outfit. Sans helped him to change into his new pajamas and stood back to see how they looked. Papyrus sat down and patted all over the new outfit, as if he were trying to hug it. Sans laughed and knelt beside him.  
“i got one more part for ya. wanna see it?” Papyrus nodded as quickly as he could. He closed his eyes again and waited. This time, he felt something very soft being placed on his head. He tried to look up, but that only made the new thing even harder to see. He began to fuss a bit as Sans brought over a mirror.

“here ya go, paps. see?” Papyrus looked and saw he was wearing a cute little green hat! There was soft white fluff around the bottom of it, and there were little red antlers on the sides. He squealed again.

“HAT!” He patted the top of his head carefully, giggling as the antlers moved gently back and forth. He then felt something being placed on his shoulders and legs. He looked up as he brother stood back after placing the garland over Papyrus. Sans pulled out his camera.

“say ‘cheese’ bro.” Papyrus looked at his brother and spread his arms wide on either side of him.  
“CHEES,” he yelled as his brother took several pictures. After a little while, Papyrus stood up and carefully toddled over to Sans. He grabbed onto Sans’s legs and squeezed as hard as his little arms would let him.

“THANK YOU SNANSTA!” Papyrus smiled as his brother laughed loudly and returned the hug.  
“heh, good one, bro!” Sans smiled and continued to take pictures as his brother spent the next few hours walking around the living room meowing to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Papyrus's outfit and Sans's reaction came from this tumblr post: http://rainbowchibbit.tumblr.com/post/154493097603/thank-you-everyone-who-came-to-the-stream-i  
> Babybones are my weakness!


	3. Preppin’ The Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, the @just-Papyrus blog gives prompts that we can create art or writing for. This time was about a part of the canon game that we might not have actually seen, or one we really liked about the game.

Papyrus flung open the door to the little shed beside the skeleton brothers’ house. Dust motes floated through the air and landed on the now empty dog bed. He frowned as he noticed the empty cage on the back wall. 

“HUMAN?! ARE YOU HIDING?!” He looked around the cramped space, but could not seem to find the human anywhere. 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND! I MADE IT NICE FOR THEM! I EVEN PUT OUT SOME FOOD LIKE THE DOGS SUGGESTED! MAYBE THE HUMAN PREFERS...GREASE?” He shuddered at the thought, but still ran to the fridge and grabbed a couple of the water sausages his brother sold. He also grabbed one of the spare blankets from the couch in case they were cold. He cut the sausages into the bowl with the kibble and draped the blanket over the bed. 

“THERE! NOW TO FIND THE HUMAN AGAIN AND MAKE SURE THEY STAY PUT THIS TIME!” His scarf billowed out behind him as he ran off to meet the human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! Between moving once already, moving again next month, and me being sick, it’s been too hectic to write much. I’m slowly getting back into it though! Thank you for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if this will be a one-shot, or if I'll add a few more drabbles with other characters later.


End file.
